My Little Girl
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: It's Monica and Chandler! Monica has a daughter. Chandler's daughter was kidnapped. Not such a great summary. hehe
1. My Little Girl

Monica and Chandler don't know each other. Monica knows Ross and Rachel. Ross and Rachel are married and have Emma, who is 4. Chandler knows Phoebe and Joey. Phoebe's married to Mike. Don't own the people.  
  
*  
  
Monica's in her apartment doing her daughter's hair.  
  
"Hey Monica Oh my gosh guess what!" Rachel said running into her apartment. "Hey sweetie!" Rachel bent over to kiss Dayna, Monica's daughter.   
  
"Auntie Rachel!"  
  
"What?" Monica was braiding her daughter's hair.  
  
"I met this guy who I think you should go out with."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea he's really cute. He's funny, nice, rich. everything."  
  
Monica laughed. "I think I'll pass Rach."  
  
"What? Why? You want to go out with ugly, boring, poor guys?" Rachel sat on the couch.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready to date."  
  
"What? Monica. You've been divorced for like 2 years now. C'mon!"  
  
"I have a daughter to take care of."  
  
"Monica it's one night."  
  
"Who's gonna watch Dayna?"  
  
"I will. It'll be fun. I'll take her and Emma shopping." There was a long pause.  
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
"Cool. I already told him you'd go. It's tonight at 6."  
  
"Rachel!"  
  
"It's ok. You have 2 hours. Go change. A nice dress. Fancy restaurant. He'll pick you up. I'll finish Dayna's hair." Rachel walked over to Dayna and continued to braid her hair. Dayna was 4. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Monica got up. "I don't have anything to wear."  
  
"Get in there!" Rachel pointed.  
  
*  
  
2 hours later..  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!!" Rachel jumped up and ran to the door. "Hey Chandler!"  
  
"Hey." He said with a smile.  
  
"She'll be out in a minute. Come in."  
  
Chandler walked in.  
  
Monica came out of her room. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." Chandler said with a huge smile on his face. "I"m Chandler." He held out his hand.  
  
Monica made her way over to him. "I'm Monica."  
  
"Wow. You are ... beautiful."  
  
"Thanks." Monica blushed. She was wearing a light green strapless dress."You look good too,"  
  
Chandler was wearing a nice burgundy dress shirt. "Thanks. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yea." Monica looked at Rachel. And then looked around the apartment. "Where's Dayna?"  
  
"Ross picked her up."  
  
"Ok. Umm. D.." Monica started to say.  
  
"Don't worry! GO!" Rachel pushed both of them out the door.  
  
*  
  
"I love this restaurant." Monica said as Chandler pulled out her chair. "Thank you."  
  
"Me too. It's my favorite. So..."  
  
"Tell me about yourself." Monica looked at the menu in front of her.  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm in advertising. Umm.." He laughed. "That's pretty much it."  
  
"Come on I know there's more then that."  
  
"No the that's it. Tell me about you. I'll tell you more later. I want to get to you know."  
  
"OK. I'm a chef. I have a daughter, who's name is Dayna."  
  
"Your daughter's name is Dayna?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Chandler laughed. "My daughter's name is Dayna."  
  
"You have a daughter?" Monica looked at Chandler in surprise.  
  
"Yea... well I had a daughter..." Chandler scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh.. What happened to her."  
  
"She was umm."  
  
"You don't have to tell me." Monica nodded.  
  
"No I will.. umm she was kidnapped."  
  
"Did you really have a daughter?"  
  
"Yea. I did."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Yea. She wanted ice cream... and umm she didn't want to come with me. We were at the park and she didn't want to come with me. She held onto the swings and wouldn't let go. I thought she'd be ok.. but she just... she." Chandler bit his lip so he wouldn't cry. "Sorry. I came back with her ice cream and she was gone.. and i called the police and they couldn't find her."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. How old was she?"  
  
"2.. she would've been 4 now.. She was everything to me. She didn't act 2.. she was so mature. She talked so much. She was my best friend. She learned how to talk when she was 1 and half. It was amazing."  
  
"Wow. I'm sorry you lost her."  
  
"Yea. I named her Dayna after her mother who died while giving birth to her."  
  
"Aww."  
  
"yea. I miss her." He cleared his throat. "So why are you still single? You're beautiful and nice, and sweet"  
  
"Haven't found the right guy. I was with my ex husband for like 8 years. Then we got divorced."  
  
"Oh. if you don't mind why did you guys get a divorce?"  
  
"He didn't want to have kids and i did. So we got divorced. And i adopted Dayna."  
  
"You adopted her?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"4 I love her so much. She's amazing. "  
  
A waiter comes. "Ready to order?"  
  
*  
  
Monica and CHandler are in the car. Chandler's driving. It's a black BMW.  
  
"I have to pick up Dayna she's at Rachel's." Monica told Chandler.  
  
"Ok.I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"You'll love her. It's right here. It's across the street from my place.  
  
"Ok." Chandler parked the car where he parked when he picked up Monica. "Mind if we walk?"  
  
"Nope." Monica smiled at him and got out. "It's freezing."  
  
Chandler locked his car and walked to the trunk. He opened it and took out a coat. "Here."  
  
"Thank you." Monica took it and put it on.  
  
Chandler offered his arm.  
  
And she took it. "Tonight was amazing."  
  
"I know. I never thought i'd ever have another great date since my wife died."  
  
"I never thought so either."  
  
"This has been just a great night."  
  
"Yea." Monica rested her head on Chandler's arm.  
  
They were now walking up the stairs and they arrive in front of Ross and Rachel's apartment.  
  
Monica knocks.  
  
"Hey!" Rachel said opening the door and gesturing for them to come in.  
  
"Mommy!!!!" Dayna got up and ran to her mommy.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Monica picked her up "How are you? Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yea! Auntie Rachel bought me a pretty pink dress!"  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yes i did." Rachel smiled and went to get the bag.  
  
"Sweetie i want you to meet my friend. This is Chandler."  
  
Dayna stared at him for a while. "Daddy?"  
  
"Dayna..." Chandler's mouth dropped.  
  
*  
  
Predictable? yea.. probably was. SO how was that? Please review!! 


	2. My Little Girl 2

Monica was sitting on the couch sipping coffee.  
  
Chandler walked out and sat down next to her. "She's amazing."  
  
"Yea she is."  
  
"I can't believe i found my daughter." Chandler laughed. "I can't believe she remembered me."  
  
"Well she always talks about you."  
  
"No she doesn't." Chandler picked up his cup of coffee and started drinking.  
  
"Yes she does. I remember when i brought her home. I was going to change her, cause me and Rachel bought her new clothes. And she was wearing a locket i was going to take it off but she wouldn't let me."  
  
"Her locket?"  
  
"Yea. It had a little picture inside it. I guess it was a picture of you and her. It's pretty small so i wouldn't have recognized you anyway. She's never taken it off except for that one time we took it off to get it cleaned. She looks at it all the time."  
  
Chandler leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'm so happy." Chandler sighed. "You did an amazing job with her."  
  
Monica smiled. "Thanks, You did and amazing job with her too,"  
  
Chandler laughed. "Did you forget that i lost her?"  
  
"It wasn't your.."  
  
"Fault? Yea it was. People keep telling me it wasn't my fault. But come on noone with common sense would leave there 2 year old alone on the swings." Chandler looked at Monica. "It's crazy how much she looks like you."  
  
Monica smiled.  
  
"I should go." Chandler sat up. "You wanna go out tomorrow night? Catch me up on what she's been doing? or what's happened in her life."  
  
"You wanna stay? Cause if you do i can tell you tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea.  
  
*  
  
Monica and CHandler were cuddled asleep on the couch. They had spent most of the night talking about what they had missed in Dayna's life. They still have a lot to catch up on.  
  
Dayna walks out and turns on the tv.  
  
Chandler opened his eyes and smiled at Dayna. He got up and wrapped a blanket on Moncia. He walked over to Dayna on the floor. "Morning."  
  
"Good morning!" Dayna said with a huge smile and hugged CHandler.  
  
Monica opened her eyes to see Dayna in Chandler's lap watching tv. She got up and sat next to them on the floor.  
  
"Good morning mommy!" Dayna opened her arms and climbed into Moncia's lap.  
  
"Morning sweetie!" Monica tickled her stomach.  
  
Dayna gave a loud giggle.  
  
"Hungry?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yes i am! I want pancakes." Dayna nodded.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Pancakes sound good to me. How about i take you 2 out for breakfast."  
  
"YAY!" Dayna screamed and jumped up.  
  
Monica and Chandler laughed.  
  
"Sweetie go brush your teeth." Monica said.  
  
"Ok!" Dayna went into the bathroom.  
  
Chandler laughed. "IS she always this energetic in the morning?"  
  
Monica laughed. "Always."  
  
"You know who she reminds me of?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"that girl in the McDonald's commercial."  
  
"Oh. Yea. That was her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea. She's kind of into acting. My friend is a casting director and told me to let her audition for the part so i took her there and she auditioned. And she got it."  
  
"Wow. I can't believe i didn't see that it was her."  
  
"I'm not a stage mother. So don't worry. She only does stuff when she feels like it. I don't make her do anything."  
  
"Funny you didn't mention it last night."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. We talked about a lot of things. So has she done anything else?"  
  
"Yea. She was in a shampoo commercial.. well she's going to be."  
  
"Wow. that's pretty cool. My friend Joey is an actor."  
  
"He is? Have i seen him in anything?"  
  
"Days of our Lives. Dr. Drake Ramoray."  
  
"really? He's your friend?"  
  
"Yep.That's pretty cool."  
  
Dayna ran out of the bathroom and jumped onto the couch. "Mommy daddy go brush your teeth!" She stood up on the couch and pointed to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm gonna go home and change i'll be back in an hour to pick you guys up." CHandler got up and kissed Monica and Dayna on the cheek. He walked towards the door.  
  
"NO daddy!" Dayna ran over to Chandler and grabbed his leg. "DOn't go!"  
  
"Honey I promise i'll be back."  
  
"No! What if you get hurt again?!"  
  
***  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews!!! How was it? I don't know that much about kids. Please review! 


	3. My little girl 3

Chandler picked Dayna up and sat her down on the couch. "Sweetie. I'm not gonna get hurt ok? I'm gonna go home which isn't that far from here and I'm gonna take a shower and change. Don't worry. I'll be back." Chandler kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Can't you take a shower here daddy?"   
  
"My clothes are at home babe."  
  
"Yea do you want your daddy to wear the same thing 2 days in a row?" Monica asked knowing that Dayna didn't like people wearing clothes 2 days in a row.  
  
"No...Ok but be careful." Dayna stood up and kissed Chandler's cheek. "Bye daddy."  
  
"Bye." He said as he walked away.  
  
Monica watched Chandler leave. Then she looked at Dayna. "Let's go change." Monica took Dayna's hand.  
  
Dayna led Monica into her room. "I wanna wear the pretty pink dress Auntie Rachel got me!!" Dayna jumped up and down.  
  
"Sweetie it's too cold."  
  
"Please." Dayna pouted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Dayna stomped to her dresser and pulled open a drawer.  
  
"Sweetie why did you think your daddy was gonna get hurt?"  
  
"Because he could get hurt." Dayna walked over to Monica with a pair of jeans and a tank top.  
  
"Has he gotten hurt before?"  
  
"Uh huh." Dayna nodded.  
  
"And you remember this?" Monica went to get a zip up hoodie sweater from Dayna's closet.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What happened?" Monica asked.  
  
"A car hit him." Dayna picked up a hair brush from her night stand and gave it to Monica.  
  
Monica took it and started brushing her light brown hair. "Really?"  
  
"Uh huh. Daddy went to get me ice cream and a car hit him."  
  
"How do you remember?"  
  
"I can see it over and over again."  
  
"Do you see it a lot?" Monica began to French braid her hair.  
  
Dayna nodded. "Sometimes I see it at night time when I sleep."  
  
"Oh.. Is that why you always wanna sleep with mommy?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Oh sweetie why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know." Dayna shrugged.  
  
Monica kissed the top of Dayna's head. "Well, we better change. First one to finish is the winner!" Monica didn't want to ask too many questions. Was Chandler really hit by a car? Or was that Dayna's imagination? If he was hit by a car wouldn't he have told her? Monica ran out.  
  
Dayna giggled.  
  
Monica walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She opened her closet door and pulled out a pair of jeans, some high heeled boots and a white halter top. After Monica changed and put her make up on she walked out of her room to find Dayna sitting on the couch with Emma. Monica smiled. "Hey Emma"  
  
"Hi auntie Monica!"  
  
"Mommy guess what!"  
  
Monica laughed. "What?"  
  
"I WIN!" Dayna giggled.  
  
"Yes, you do." Monica looked at Dayna's hair. Which weren't in French braids anymore. "What happened to your hair?"  
  
"I messed it up.. Sorry mommy." Dayna gave Monica a sad look.  
  
"It's ok sweetie." Monica walked by Dayna and pecked her on the head. "Hey guys." Monica took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Hey. So how was your date?" Rachel made Monica sit and waited for the juicy details.  
  
"It was amazing." Monica smiled.  
  
"Did you guys..."  
  
"No! Not in front of me." Ross got up and walked over to Dayna and Emma.  
  
Monica laughed. "No, we didn't. We talked about Dayna most of the night and fell asleep."  
  
"I knew you guys would hit it off." Rachel smiled. "It's crazy how both of you have the same daugter..."  
  
"Yea...We're going out to breakfast."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Monica got up and answered the door. "Wow. You change fast."  
  
"Decided not to take a shower." Chandler smiled.  
  
Monica sniffed Chandler. "Oh that's what I smell" Monica smiled. "Just kidding. You actually smell pretty good."  
  
"Thanks it's the work of Armani.." Chandler said in an accent.  
  
"Ohh la la." Monica laughed.  
  
"You look amazing." He pecked Monica on the cheek.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Monica I brought some friends.. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yea. Of course."  
  
"Monica this is Phoebe and Joey."  
  
"Hi." Monica shook there hands warmly. "Come in. This is my brother Ross and my sister in law Rachel and that's my niece Emma and Dayna my daughter."  
  
"Are you guys coming to breakfast too?" Chandler asked fixing his tie.  
  
Monica went over to help Chandler with his tie.  
  
"Sure." Rachel looked over at Ross.  
  
"Yea. Sounds good."  
  
"DADDY!!" Dayna got up and ran into Chandler's arms.  
  
"I didn't get hurt."  
  
"Let's go!" Dayna made a fist and put it up in the air.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Charge!!" Chandler ran out the door.  
  
*  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yea honey." Monica took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Why do you and auntie Rachel and Phoebe have sticks on your shoes."  
  
"What sticks?"   
  
Rachel looked under the table. "Oh sweetie those are heels. It makes us taller."  
  
"Oh. Can I get heels?"  
  
Monica laughed. "Maybe when you get older."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Your full of questions aren't you?" Chandler smiled at Dayna.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
*  
  
They were all sitting inside the restaurant. They had just finished paying for the bill. "Ross we gotta go." Rachel stood up and picked Emma up. "We have to do it again. This was so much fun! I gave you my number right Phoebe?"  
  
"Yep. I'll call you tonight."  
  
"Great. Bye guys." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Bye." Ross smiled and walked away.  
  
"We better go too." Phoebe got up. "I have to meet Mike in like an hour."  
  
"Yea. I gotta get to work before they eat all the donuts." Joey stood next to Phoebe."  
  
"Joey you just ate." Monica smiled.  
  
"He's never full." Chandler nodded.  
  
"Bye." Phoebe and Joey walked away.  
  
"This was fun." Monica smiled. "I better get Dayna home."  
  
"Yea." Chandler laughed and looked at Dayna sleeping in his arms. "I think it's from being so energetic." Chandler held Dayna with one arm and with the other he extended it for Monica.  
  
Monica took his arm and they walked out of the restaurant.   
  
"Who watches her when you go to work?" Chandler asked as he put Dayna into the back-seat and buckled her up.  
  
"Rachel, Ross and I take turns watching the girls. So we don't have to worry about baby sitters. And we're all off today. So that's good. I don't work that much anyway." Monica sat in the passenger seat.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, I work about 2 days a week."  
  
"2 days?" Chandler started the car.  
  
"Yea. I have other people work for me and I get half of my ex husband's millions."  
  
"Oh. That's pretty good. Why do you even work?"  
  
"Because I love it."  
  
*  
  
The next night at dinner. Everyone is there except for Dayna and Emma. They are at Monica and Ross' parents.  
  
"You guys are telling me that you never eat in?" Monica's eyes grew wider.  
  
"Yea. None of us really know how to cook... we can make the basics.." Joey nodded.  
  
"We're not chefs like you." Chandler said.  
  
"Do you think you could teach me how to cook?" Joey looked at Monica.  
  
"Yea. I think I could. That would be great. How about tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Joey said with a big smile on his face. "I'll make my own restaurant The Joey." Joey laughed. "I'm gonna be the best!"  
  
Monica laughed. "Second best."  
  
A waiter walked up to the table. "Dessert anyone?"  
  
"2 chocolate cakes please"Monica said with a smile.  
  
"Anyone else?" The waiter looked at the rest of them.  
  
"Um I'll have the cheesecake." Joey looked at the waiter.  
  
"Yea me too." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ross you wanna share a chocolate cake?." Rachel asked Ross.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Gentlemen?" The waiter looked at Chandler, then Mike.  
  
"No thanks. I'll probably end up eating whatever Phoebe isn't"  
  
"No thanks." Chandler nodded.  
  
"All right." The waiter walked away.  
  
"2 chocolate cakes?" Chandler asked Monica.  
  
"Ones for Dayna. I feel so bad that I left her at home."  
  
"Don't feel bad." Chandler put his arm around her.  
  
"It's so weird how Dayna looks so much like Monica." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know. " Chandler smiled.  
  
*  
  
Someone knocked on Monica's door. Monica went over and opened it. "Hey Joey. Ready to cook?"  
  
"Yep. Brought my cooking kit." Joey held up a a backpack. Joey unzipped it and started taking things out as he said it. "We've got an apron, a chef hat, and some beer."  
  
Monica laughed. "You're gonna need the apron but not the hat or the beer."  
  
"Oh...Ok." Joey shoved the hat and the beer back in the backpack. "Where's Dayna?"  
  
"Rachel took her shopping."  
  
"Rachel seems to shop a lot."  
  
Monica laughed. "She does. Dayna loves it. After that Chandler's gonna take her out. I think he's gonna take her to the park."  
  
"No. I don't think he'll ever go to the park again. He's probably gonna take her to watch the Knicks."  
  
Monica laughed. "Really?"  
  
"Oh yea. He bought 2 tickets to the Knicks. He would always take her when she was little."  
  
"He must've missed taking her."  
  
"Yea..."Joey bit his lip.  
  
"Ok. Wash your hands." Monica pointed to the sink and took some tomatoes out of the refrigerator.  
  
Joey washed his hands.  
  
"Joey.."  
  
'Yea."  
  
"Did Chandler ever get hit by a car?"  
  
Joey's eyes grew wider.  
  
***  
  
Thanks sooo much for the reviews! Confused? It'll be cleared up in the next chapter. Please review! 


	4. My Little Girl 4

"Uhh.." Joey looked down and played with his shirt. "Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Because... Dayna was really worried about him and she said he got hit by one.."  
  
"Oh.. How does she remember?" Joey asked out loud.  
  
"So he did? What happened?" Monica   
  
"You should ask Chandler.." Joey shrugged. "Let's get cooking!"  
  
"Joey!"  
  
---  
  
Rachel ran into Chandler's office carrying Dayna.  
  
"Rachel.. What are you doing here? Hey gorgeous!" Chandler opened his arms and hugged Dayna.  
  
"Hi daddy!"  
  
"I have to go to the hospital because Emma put something up her nose. Monica said that you were going to take her out later. So you have to watch her. Is that OK?"  
  
"Yea." Chandler smiled and kissed Dayna's head.  
  
"OK. Bye sweetie." Rachel kissed the top of Dayna's head and ran out the door.  
  
"So what did you and auntie Rachel do today sweet pea?"  
  
"We went shopping!" Dayna said with a huge smile.  
  
"Shopping? Sounds fun. Did you get anything?"  
  
"Uh huh! I got a lotta stuff! but then Emma put a thing up her nose! And uncle Ross tried to take it out but it got stuck and then uncle Ross took Emma to the doctor and Auntie Rachel called mommy and talked and then she put me here with you!" Dayna smiled at Chandler.  
  
"Oh. Sounds.."  
  
The door opened and a man walked in. "Bing who's this little lady?"   
  
"Hey Miller. This is my daughter Dayna."They always called each other by their last names. They were pretty close friends. Miller's office was across the hall from Chandler's and they occasionally popped into each other's office and talked. They usually helped each other out with girl problems and stuff like that.  
  
"I thought your daughter was kidnapped.."  
  
"I found her." Chandler smiled.  
  
"Oh.. how'd you find her?"  
  
"The girl I've been dating adopted her..."  
  
"Bing.. You're making no sense." He came in and sat down across from Chandler.  
  
"I was set up on a date and I went with her to pick up her daughter that she adopted and it turned out to be my little girl."  
  
"So she kidnapped her?"  
  
"Daddy whats kidnapped mean?"  
  
Chandler's cell phone started to ring. "Hang on." Chandler picked up his phone. "Hello? Monica hey! yea she's right here. Wanna talk to her OK. Here sweetie it's your mommy." Chandler handed Dayna the phone.  
  
"Hi mommy!! YEA! It was a lotta fun! Emma put something up her nose..." Dayna took the cell phone and sat down on a leather couch in Chandler's office and started talking like crazy.  
  
The 2 men laughed. "So the woman you are seeing is the mother of your kidnapped child?"  
  
"Yea ... but Monica adopted her.."  
  
"I'm sure she did." Miller shook his head.  
  
"Monica would not kidnap Dayna."  
  
"How long have you guys been dating?"  
  
"I don't know.. A couple days I guess."  
  
"So you can't know that much about each other. Which means that she could've kidnapped her."  
  
"Look.."  
  
"Hasn't it occurred to you that she could be the one that kidnapped her? Think about it. " Miller sat back in his seat and folded his hands.  
  
Chandler sat there staring at Miller thinking. He could be right. Miller was right about a lot. He never questioned Monica... It could've easily been Monica who had kidnapped his little girl.  
  
Dayna ran back to Chandler and gave him his cell phone. "DADDY! Mommy wants to talk to you!."  
  
"Hello." Chandler said strangely. "Yea.. Umm.. We're going to the Knicks game.. Yea.. OK. Bye."  
  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!" Dayna screamed. She was playing well.. Rock paper scissors with Miller. "I WIN! ROCK BEATS SCISSORS!" Dayna put her arms in the air.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to work... I'll see you later. Later Dayna."  
  
"Bye Miller."  
  
"She's a fast learner." Miller smiled and closed the door to Chandler's office.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What are we doing today?"  
  
"We're going to go watch the Knicks."  
  
"Basketball?" Dayna scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Yea. You used to love going with me. So you don't want to go?"  
  
"YEA I WANNA GO!" Dayna smiled and jumped up and down.  
  
He looked at his clock. 5:03. "Want to go out for some ice cream?"  
  
"YEA!" Dayna screamed and jumped up and down again.  
  
"OK come on." Chandler picked Dayna up and locked the door to his office. This time he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

* * *

How was it? Thanks soo much for the reviews!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update. But when I did write my stupid computer wouldn't save it to the floppy disk. SO then I emailed it to myself and that got deleted.. And yea.. All I remember about the chapter I wrote before was that it was different from this one... I think it might've changed the story a but.. But yea. Please review! 3 


	5. My Little Girl 5

Chandler bit his pizza. "This is good pizza."  
  
"I know." Miller said with a mouthful of pizza. "Hey look it's Joey with another girl. Jeez how many girls has this guy done?"  
  
Chandler laughed and looked in the direction Miller was talking about. "Oh my God. That's Monica. She told me she was taking Dayna to the zoo today."  
  
"Maybe she's cheating on ya." Miller sipped his beer. "They're sitting at the table behind us."  
  
"How do you know?" Chandler asked ducking his head.  
  
"It's the only table left in here." He pointed out.  
  
"Let's be quiet and listen to their conversation.. Do you think they're gonna say anything about me?"  
  
"Maybe. Here they come!" Miller picked up a napkin and wiped his face with it so Joey wouldn't see his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chandler whispered.  
  
"Joey."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I love this place." Monica smiled. "They have the best pizza. I can't believe you've never been here." Monica said as she slid into the booth.  
  
"We'll see if it really is the best pizza." Joey smiled and slid into the opposite booth that was closest to Chandler.  
  
"Joey why won't you tell me if Chandler ever got hit by a car?"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "I thought i told you to ask Chandler."  
  
"He's been acting really weird with me lately. I don't know why..."  
  
"You got hit by a car?" Miller whispered to Chandler.  
  
"SSHH!" Chandler bit into his pizza.  
  
Miller gave out a quiet laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're loud."  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes.  
  
"Joey tell me... please."Monica begged. "If you tell me I'll make you the best chocolate cake you've ever had."  
  
"Really?" Joey began to look uncomfortable.  
  
Monica nodded.  
  
"Ok.. Yea he did. He got hit by a car. But what I am about to tell you cannot go back to Chandler. Ok?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he doesn't know."  
  
"What doesn't he know?"  
  
"Well, I'd tell ya if you'd stop talking." He was interrupted by the intercom.  
  
"Joey Tribianni your pizza is ready."  
  
"I'll be right back." Joey left.  
  
"What don't you know?" Milled whispered.  
  
"How am I supposed to know if I don't know?" Chandler whispered back and took a sip of his Coke.  
  
"He's coming back." Miller sipped his beer.  
  
"Here we go." Joey smiled as he set the pizza and 2 plates on the table. "Looks good." He put 2 slices on the plates.  
  
"So continue with the story." Monica said biting into the pizza.  
  
"Ok." Joey took a big bite and made face. "Oh my god! It's so good!! I think I'm in love."  
  
"Told ya. Now go on."  
  
"Ok. This is what happened..." Joey took another big bite.  
  
_2 years ago.._  
  
"Daddy I want ithe ceam." A little Dayna said as she was on the swing.  
  
Chandler looked at his watch. "How about after dinner?" He pushed Dayna on the swings.  
  
"NO! I want ithe ceam now!"  
  
"All right." Chandler slowed down the swing.  
  
"NO!" Dayna screamed. "I wanna thwing!"  
  
"Honey you said you wanted ice cream."  
  
"You get ithe ceam!! I tay wit Joey." Dayna reached her hands out to Joey who was talking to a blonde lady on the other side of the swings.  
  
Chandler laughed and pecked his daughter on the head. "Joey can you watch Dayna for me? I'm gonna get her ice cream."  
  
"Ok." Joey nodded walking over to Dayna and began to push her.  
  
"Thanks man." Chandler smiled and blew her a kiss."I'll be right back baby."  
  
"Bye daddy!" Dayna giggled as Joey pushed her up higher.  
  
Chandler kept waving at Dayna as he walked backwards to an ice cream cart. All of a sudden Chandler felt a sharp pang on the back of his knees. He flew onto the windshield of the limo and fell on the floor.  
  
"DADDDY!!!" Dayna wailed.  
  
"Your daddy will be right back gorgeous." Joey smiled as Dayna flew in the air.  
  
"Oh my god Joey!" The blonde lady he was flirting with earlier pointed to the big group of people that had surrounded the limo.  
  
"What happened?" Joey squinted his eyes.  
  
"DADDY!" Dayna squirmed in her swing trying to get out.  
  
Joey slowly stopped the swing and picked Dayna up and hurried over to the big crowd. "Oh my god."  
  
"Does anyone know this man?" A guy in a black suit asked.  
  
"I do." Joey yelled.  
  
"DADDY!!" Dayna screamed when she saw blood on her daddy's face.  
  
Joey quickly covered Dayna's eyes with his hands.  
  
"Want me to hold her?" The blonde lady put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No thanks." Joey walked passed the crowd. "Oh my god. What happened?"  
  
"I'm so sorry! He wasn't looking and I lost control of the limo. This is my first time driving my own limo. I'm so sorry. I will pay for everything. The medical bills everything. The ambulance is on the way."  
  
Dayna wiggled around in Joey's arms trying to pry his arms open. "Joey!"  
  
Joey felt the tears that had escaped from Dayna's eyes. "Baby it's ok.."  
  
Dayna finally got Joey's hands to open. She turned around and saw Chandler on the floor. "DADDY!" Dayna got down on her knees not caring about the fact that she was making her brand new white floral dress dirty. She wrapped her arms around Chandler and her head on his chest. "Daddy wake up. I love you. I don't want ithe ceam no more!" Tears flowed down Dayna's face and onto Chandler's chest.  
  
-------------  
  
Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!!!!The only reason I think Dayna would be able to remember is because when i took health last year during summer my health teacher said that you can remember stuff if it was a big event or something. I don't remember.. Something like that.. But yea... Please review this one. 


	6. My Little Girl 6

"He went into a coma for about 3 months. And me and Phoebe took care of Dayna. We fed her pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, well basically junk food since we didn't know how to cook. We were both really busy. So we tried to take her to work and stuff. When Chandler woke up from his coma he had amnesia and forgot absolutely everything. He had to go to therapy for his legs. He didn't know Dayna. The doctor said that there was a major possibility that he might not remember a thing. So we stuck it out for a month and tried to help Chandler. Dayna of course remembered Chandler. She would run up to him and hug him but he would pick her up and bring her to me or Phoebe. One day me and Phoebe decided to give Dayna up because we thought she might've had a better life.. We didn't want her to live a life that just wasn't working out.. We loved her soo much. And she deserved a lot better. Chandler signed papers and we gave her up. One day Chandler just woke up and apparently remembered everything before the accident. Dayna was 3 then. We told Chandler what had happened except for what happened with Dayna." Joey bit into his pizza. "We need more pizza."  
  
Monica laughed wiping tears off her face. "So Dayna was never kidnapped?"  
  
"Nope. We told him that we tried to find her but we couldn't...."  
  
"Why did you tell him that she was kidnapped? Why not the truth?"  
  
"Because it would've killed him to find out that he gave her up for adoption."  
  
"oh yea because telling him his daughter was kidnapped was way better." Monica said sarcastically. "For all i know Chandler could be thinking that I was the one who kidnapped her."  
  
Chandler stood up and dropped some money on the table.  
  
"Dude.." Miller said standing up.  
  
Chandler turned around and met Monica's eyes.  
  
"Chandler..." Monica stood up.  
  
Joey turned around. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yea I did" Chandler stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
"Chandler!" Monica ran after Chandler. "Chandler!"  
  
"Leave me alone."Chandler began to walk a little faster.  
  
"Chandler let's talk."  
  
"About what? How i disowned my daughter."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You were in..."  
  
"Monica I missed out on half of my daughters life. You have no idea how that makes me feel and to find out that it's my own fault that my daughter isn't really my daughter anymore."  
  
"She'll always be your daughter."  
  
"No. She's your daughter now. She's not my little girl anymore."  
  
"She loves you Chandler. "  
  
"I don't even get why she remembered me."  
  
"Because she loves you." Monica smiled. "I remember when I first brought her home. She was talking about her daddy. It made me laugh and wonder how an amazing father would give her up. And now I know."  
  
"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Chandler rolled his eyes and kept walking. "But I've had enough lies."  
  
"I'm not lying." Monica grabbed Chandler's arm and turned him around. "She talked about you everyday. Everyday. You know what her favorite food is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Macroni cheese. The one her daddy makes. Whenever I make her macaroni and cheese she always says my daddy makes the best macroni cheese."  
  
Chandler laughed. "I do make pretty good mac and cheese. I can't believe this..." Chandler let out a big sigh. "She didn't really talk about me every day. If she did why would you let her continue?"  
  
"I don't want her to forget her father. If that was a memory that she had I don't want it to go away......I knew that she loved you."  
  
Chandler sat down on a bench. "She should hate me."  
  
"But she doesn't.. hey I missed 2 years of her life too."  
  
"You didn't give her away."  
  
"Chandler it doesn't matter anymore. You have her now.. You're back in her life. Ok? THe past is the past."  
  
"Monica I'm sorry.."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being weird with you... I'm sorry.. It was something someone said.. I shouldn't have listened."  
  
"It's ok. The past." Monica smiled and stared into his blue eyes.  
  
"Right." Chandler kissed her passionately.  
  
------  
  
**So sorry for the long delay. I lost the original chapter for this chapter so i had to write a new one.. Hopefully you guys like it. Please review!!**


	7. My little Girl 7

_ Three years later..._  
  
"I can't believe we're married." Monica put her head on Chandler's arm as they looked up at the stars.  
  
"I know. We should really go in there with everyone else."  
  
"Yea we should. It's so nice out here though."  
  
Monica looked through the glass doors at Dayna who was laughing with a bunch of other kids. "She's such a big girl now. 7 years old..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"Of course she is. In about 7 months we're gonna have another beautiful baby." Chandler smiled and placed his hand on Monica's silk white wedding dress.  
  
"Yep. I feel like I've been married to you forever." Monica smiled and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Come on let's go inside." He took her hand and they went back inside the hotel.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Dayna came running over to Monica and Chandler. "My bow came apart!" She pouted.  
  
Chandler laughed. He bent down and fixed her baby blue satin bow. "All better."  
  
"Thank you daddy." Dayna smiled and kissed Chandler's cheek. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I have the best mommy and daddy." She smiled.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I see that the beautiful couple are back in the room. It's now time for their first dance as husband and wife!" Rachel smiled.  
  
Chandler took Monica's hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced for a while as the crowd made a circle and watched them dance lovingly. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you." She whispered back. "Let's get Dayna to dance with us."  
  
"Dayna come on." Chandler held out his hand.  
  
Dayna ran over to Monica and Chandler and grabbed both of their hands.  
  
Monica spun her around and Chandler spun Monica around.  
  
"This is fun!" Dayna laughed. "You should get married more. When are we gonna have cake mommy?"  
  
"I don't know. Soon. I want cake too.. It looks so good."  
  
"You are definitely pregnant." Chandler laughed.  
  
"What's that?" Dayna looked up at her parents.  
  
Both their eyes widened when they realized they hadn't really explained to Dayna about Monica having a baby or anything. "We'll talk about it later." Chandler smiled. Soon everyone started to join in on the dance.  
  
"May I cut in?" Jack Gellar smiled and took his daughter's hand.  
  
"Of course." Chandler smiled and picked Dayna up. He walked over to a table and sat down. "Are you glad your mom and I are getting married?"  
  
"Uh huh." Dayna smiled. "I love parties."  
  
Chandler laughed and pecked the top of her head.  
  
"Daddy.."  
  
"Yea baby?"  
  
"Can we put a picture of me you and mommy in my necklace?"  
  
"Of course we can." He hugged her tighter and watched Monica dance with her dad. He had probably said something funny because she was laughing. "You're growing up so fast. You're not gonna be my little girl soon... you'll be my big girl."  
  
"I'll always be your little girl daddy." Dayna smiled and hugged Chandler. "Now let's eat cake!" Dayna jumped off of Chandler's legs and ran over to Monica.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's taken forever to update this!!!!! I'm so sorry!! I have completely forgotten what I wanted to do with this story. So I had to end it. I really should've thought this story through before I wrote it.. Thank you SO much for reading this! I had fun!!! Please review!**


End file.
